1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network apparatus and, more particularly, to a technique for displaying a connecting state of network apparatuses which are connected onto a network.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as PCs) and their peripherals have been spread and a network such as a local area network (hereinafter, referred to as an LAN) or the like has also been spread. There are a printer, a scanner, a digital camera, and the like as peripherals mentioned above.
Needs for sharing a printer, a modem, or a scanner on the network have also been increased. By sharing the peripherals such as printer, scanner, and the like on the network, an environment such that every apparatus on the network can be used is obtained.
There is, however, not a technique such that all PCs and their peripherals which can be used are efficiently displayed on the same screen, which apparatus is connected to the network can be displayed, or an installing state or a processing state of each driver can be displayed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display technique of network apparatuses, in which a connecting state of the network apparatus which is connected to a network can be efficiently displayed.